mintfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Drinking Game
Amy Every time Amy uses caps take a shot. Every time Amy gets into an argument take a shot. Blue Take a shot every time Blue makes joke about Geo voting for himself Chewy Every time Chewy trolls someone, take a shot. Take two if Chewy claims he doesn't troll. Take a shot whenever Chewy spoils RBW. Take a shot when Chewy draws horrible in draw it. Take a shot when Chewy says brb. Take a shot every time Chewy says "hue" Take a shot every time Chewy guesses "Stalin" in Draw-It. Drang Take a shot every time Drang says "Alrighty then". Two if it's in an anagram. Take a shot every time Drang makes a reference to the U. S. state of New York. (profile pic doesn't count) Take a shot every time Drang responds to you because you said "XD". Take a shot every time Drang says "I love my headset" during a watch2gether stream. Epic Take a shot every time Epic brings up his rankings. Take two if he makes a huge deal out of it. Finish the bottle if no one reacts. Geo Take a shot every time Geo re-enters chat Take a shot every time Geo votes for himself Glenn Take a shot whenever Glenn says "tea". Take a shot whenever Glenn hates on Mo. Take two if they start fighting. Take a shot if Glenn does one of the following to Mo: *Calls him irrelevant *Removes "mo" from words (e.g. "mom" becomes "m") *Tells people not to "validate" Mo *Claims Mo isn't "people" *Is disgusted by Mo entering chat Take a shot whenever Glenn says the word "mom". Take two if he greets everyone by saying "Hi moms". Take a shot whenever Glenn calls someone "honey". Take a shot whenever Glenn says another user is his girlfriend or boyfriend. Take another if it's Gogo or RBW. Take a shot whenever Glenn posts a link to an image. Take 2 if it's a meme. Take a shot whenever Glenn is used as the punching bag. Finish your drink if Glenn edits a mainspace page on the TD Wiki Gogo Take a shot every time Gogo talks about Celes. Take a shot every time Gogo mentions something LGBT related. Take a shot every time Gogo boasts about how proud she is to be a lesbian. Take two if she makes jokes about scissoring or squirting. Take a shot every time Gogo uses the "That's it..." quote. Take a shot every time Gogo says, "ZOEY IS A STUPID C***!" or "Stfu whores, I'm wet unlike your vagina!" Take a shot every time Gogo says "yesssss". Take two if she says it in all caps. Take a shot every time Gogo starts an rp about Heather burning Lindsay's wardrobe. Take two shots if it's something random of hers, like her lemonade, her pizza, her Beyonce plushie, etc. Take a shot every time Gogo mimics Maria or Vanessa. Take a shot every time Gogo quotes Ryan's, Stry's, or N3's iconic slays. Take a shot every time Gogo says, "I got hella screenshots," Take a shot every time Gogo mimics Truteal. Take a shot every time Gogo gets mad at RBW for flirting with Dark. Take a shot every time Gogo makes a move on Wii. Take two shots if she fights over her with Amy. Take a shot every time Gogo starts a Gwentney RP with Queen Courtney or Sun. Take a shot every time Gogo uses the eyeroll emoji. Take a shot every time Gogo says "omg". Max Take a shot whenever people don't notice Max. Take a shot whenever Max makes a late reply. Take another if it includes a typo. Take a shot whenever Max says that Steven Universe gets even better. Take two if it's to RBW. Take a shot when Max says brb. Take two if he returns less than 5 minutes later. Finish the bottle if it's under 60 seconds. Take a shot whenever Max says he's been listening to something for the last hour or so. Take a shot everytime Max is the last one to get a picture correct in TD Draw it. Take two if he doesn't finish at all. Mint Take a shot every time Mint makes out with Max and finish the bottle if Max makes out back. Take a shot every time Mint says placenta. Take a shot if Mint mentions Friday or Chinese Food. Finish the bottle if she links them on chat. Take a shot every time Mint says "yay". Miscellaneous Take a shot every time Gewn is mentioned. Take two if someone screenshots it. Take a shot whenever an unfair elimination happens in a Brantsteele sim. Take two if the scrappy floater is saved. Take three if the scrappy returns and gets to the finals. Take a shot whenever ANYONE gets into an argument AND uses all caps Take a shot when Alejito comes onto chat. Take another one if he leaves within half an hour. Pour your drink into the toilet if you are the last person in chat. Finish your drink and punch the nearest object/person when chat tries to change the punching bag Take a shot every time someone complains about being on mobile Take a shot every time someone suggests playing snakes to fill ded chat. Take two if that person is the first out. Take a shot when someone loses in snakes and says "LAG". Take a shot when the chat descends into RP talk, take another for every hour it lasts. Mo Take a shot every time Mo says "shush" Take a shot every time Mo complains or insults Glenn. Quest Take a shot every time Quest calls someone a "dude/dudette". Take a shot every time Quest says "oh my gourd". RBW Every time RBW mentions Tyler, Chewy, Dark or Stry, take a shot. If he borderline worships them, take two. Every time RBW flirts with someone, take a shot. Take two if it's Joy. Take a shot when RBW says "ily all <3". Every time RBW calls someone "bby", take a shot. If he says it to tell them off about to something and make it sound nicer, take three. Every time RBW is salty about something stupid, take a shot. Take another one if it's about Tyler. Finish the bottle if it's about the Lyler breakup tweet. Take a shot whenever RBW mentions Ariana Grande. Every time Chewy and RBW say "kk" at the same time, take a shot. Take two if RBW points out the "family resemblance". Take a shot every time RBW says W (B) when someone returns. Finish your drink if RBW or Epic start character bashing (you'll need the pick me up) Ryant Pour your drink onto the person next to you (or on the spot next to you) if Ryant mentions sleeping with Lindsay. Sarah Everytime Sarah shits on Mo for being himself. Everytime Sarah annoys Epic for the lulz. Everytime Sarah revives an old blog for no reason. Everytime Sarah calls a user "mom" TRR Every time TRR mentions Trent or Dakota, take a shot. If he mentiones them along with the word "bby", take two. Every time Trent links a Gaga song, take shot. Take two if it's Perfect Illusion. Wii Take a shot when Wii says mk. Take a shot when Wii says waw. Take a shot when you see Wii typing "remeber". Take a shot when Wii makes typos. If she said accidentally 'hoe' instead of 'how' take two. Take a shot when Wii says what Art is the Illuminati. Winx Take a shot whenever Winx mentions Bridgette or Gidgette. You'll be dead in five minutes. See also Category:Mint Wiki Pages Category:Drinking Games